Walking on Dead Rose Petals
by La Bella Arcangel
Summary: Shadow is in Jail, Amy is in a Coma for trying to commit suicide, Sonic is a free man and out while Shadow is serving time. A written journal by Shadow, read as he tells you his story and he goes to court. His emotions & pain. Rating may change soon.
1. Day 1

Walking on Dead Rose Petals

I was reading _Walking on Glass _by Alma Fullerton, and it gave me an idea for this one! I am having an emo stage since the loss of my boyfriend and the father of my son. Well, here you go. A journal from prison by Shadow the Hedgehog. I own NOTHING!

* * *

**Day 1 (Why the hell am I doing this again?)**

Why the hell am I doing this?

Why am I suddenly writing a journal for some shrink?

I wouldn't be doing this if Amy didn't kill herself because _he_ didn't love her.

Why must she suddenly do such a rash action?

I did what I could to show her I care.

Why am I caught up with all this guilt?

My must all that is great to me be yanked away from me?

I knew I should've just admitted it to her.

Writing in this journal won't help, like is does help anyways.

It won't bring Amy back to me,

And it probably will keep me in prison for trying to kill that faker.

The more you read, the further you invade my mind.

All I can say, is prepare yourself.

Prison life is bloody hell.

-Shadow

* * *

My 1st since my disappearances, so people who oppose this, don't bother this pregnant hedgehog.


	2. Day 5

Walking on Dead Rose Petals.

OK, Sorry about the book robbery, cuz. Didn't mean it, but I needed it for something. Lol, on with the story.

* * *

**Day 5 (why, again, WHY?!)**

OK, those knuckleheads are so lucky I am in my cell right now.

At the moment, two guys are fighting on laundry duty,

Bunch of nancies. Its just clothing for crying out loud!

If I was out of my cell, I would go up to them and smash both their skulls.

But then I would be no closer into getting out of the penitentry.

I need to try my best not to attack those who anger me.

WAIT! Why the hell am I writing it all down?

Fuck, what am I turning into?

A fuckin wuss is what I am turning into.

I need to get into some trouble just to prove to my cellmates that I have no issues into killing them or smashing their skulls into dust.

Then I will prove my name to those pathetic excuses of life.

But, then what would Amy think of me from above?

YES, ABOVE! She's DEAD! She wont come back! She may be in a coma, but that still is a fancy name for one word:

DEAD!

…Why did she do it?

...Why did she suddenly do this?

…All she thought about was herself, why didn't she think about her friends, family….me…? After showing her I cared...

Even with that, still didn't help her forget that faker... him... THAT DAMN COWARD!

FUCK THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH WHO GOT ME LOCKED UP! SONIC DIDN'T STEP UP AND NOW I AM HERE, BECAUSE HE DIDN'T ADMIT IT WAS HIM WHO MADE AMY SAD!

HIM!!!

COWARD! COWARD I SAY!

I WISH I CAN GET OUT THIS FUCKING CELL AND RIP HIS BALLS AND BRAINS OUT WITH MY COLD HANDS!

FUCKING COWARD!

I fall to the ground, punching it, not caring if my fingers were in pain and my knuckles bleeding. I didn't care. I only cared to see Amy once more.

-Shadow

* * *

Review if U liked it!  
-PregoHedgie.


	3. Day 7

Its Labour Day! In El Salvador, its in May 1, but I am in America, so its today. This is in dedication of my Uncle, who is imprisoned in Western Illinois Dept. Of Corrections

* * *

**DAY 7**

Well, I am back here once again in Solitary confinement?

Why you may ask?

How shall I explain my predicament…

It started when the general population was let out for Lunch.

12:00 PM sharp. Missed the call? Too Bad.

Me, a fellow inmate by the name of Austin Santos left our cell for roll call so we can get a decent sandwich.

Austin Santos: He got into prison for gang relations and perjury.

If only that worked on my behalf, I'd be a free hedgehog.

But I am not.

For a tough-as-nails looking guy, Austin had it ok. He has a wife at home and a baby on the way.

Surprising for a guy who is only 26 years old. He did much.

Unfortunately, after his service of a year and a day, he is to be deported to the Dominican Republic,

leaving his wife and future kid alone.

He shows me a picture.

Hot wife and then another picture of his wife with a baby bump.

He had a lot on his hands.

Ok, After heading to the chow line, and I get in line. A prisoner by the name of Yandel goes up to the counter and pours soup. He hands me a razor and a small baggie of sugar.

What was the sugar for?

Hooch.

Need money over here, why not sell underground?

Anyway, I get into line, I get my soup and then I hear shouting. I see Austin and another prisoner; Samuel Gerena, fighting on who gets the last cup of tapioca pudding.

Sick.

I had a rough day with manual labor, so I go up to Samuel and easy, a punch square in the face.

I make him fall back on his face and before I realize it…

I am back in my cell.

An officer tells me,

"Hedgehog, why is it that you make this place a place of hell. Since you're here."

"Are you sure its not the other way around?" I replied.

The officer does nothing. He leaves me with only a tin cup of water. I sit on the floor, take out a tennis ball that Austin found in the yard and just entertained myself by throwing it and catching it.

Excercising my reflexes can do some good.

Any News???

No news on her…

I haven't thought of Amy or the others much lately.

Rouge tried to see me, but I denied her visitation.

Its Amy I wanted to see. She knows that well and clear...

Knuckles came by. Things are slowly progressing, but not how it should be.

If only I had opened my mouth!

IF ONLY I WASN'T SO STUPID AS TO NOT SAY THOSE DAMNED WORDS!

IF I ONLY SAID THOSE DAMN WORDS WHEN THEY WERE IMPORTANT! WHEN SHE TRULY NEEDED TO HEAR THEM!

THE WORDS! THOSE THREE DAMNED WORDS

'I LOVE YOU!'

WHY DIDN'T I JUST FUCKING SAY IT!

WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!

*Klaxon goes off*

Now I am to face that sherriff and the warden...AGAIN!

* * *

Hope you liked this. I will do my best to update. if not...wel...see you guys in 2010.


End file.
